AdvanceShipping Story: The Faith Ball
by King's Fist
Summary: May won the Johto Grand Festival. She is now going to the ball of her life, but something comes up before the ball.


This is AdvanceShipper 2 here; I am going to write stories of Pokemon and AdvanceShipping

This is AdvanceShipper 2 here; I am going to write stories of Pokémon and AdvanceShipping. Disclaimer: I do not Pokémon or anything.

If I did, many changes would have happened if I were boss.

Note: I cannot do LuckyShipping yet. Tell me about my Team Rocket Motto.

Note: Thanks to ShadowKing1988 for helping me with my grammar.

"Blaziken, Fire Punch!" May yelled to her Pokemon.

"Roserade, dodge!" Drew ordered his Pokémon.

Blaziken jumped up in the air and her hand began to glow. Then fire began to  
circle it and was aimed at Roserade at full speed. Then Fire Punch hit Roserade in the face and fainted it.

"Winner is May Maple from Petalburg Town. This year's winner of the Johto

Grand Festival is May Maple!" The judge said so everyone could hear it.

Then everyone began to clap and May took the trophy. She looked at the  
crowd and found Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Dawn rooting for her. One of them was close  
to May's heart, and that was Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet Town. She had a  
lifelong crush on him. All three of them were rooting for her and seeing Ash  
congratulate her was worth more than a trophy.

An hour later…

In the waiting room, Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Dawn were waiting for May. When  
she came in, Dawn ran over to her like a little kid who wanted her autograph.  
Ash began to talk.

"You won, May!" Ash yelled and May began to sweatdrop and blush.

"Of course I know, Ash. I was there when it happened." May said.

"You are the best coordinator I have ever seen!" Dawn said. May  
sweatdropped more.

"There are many others that are better than me, Dawn." May said to her.

Then the door opened and Drew walked in. He was May's rival and friend.  
Drew  
began to talk to May.

"There's going to be a big ball and you are the special guest," Drew  
said to her, surprising everyone.

"A ball… Do I have to do anything special?" May asked. Drew smiled.

"Yes, you are going to have a dance partner. One of the coordinators, of  
course," Drew said, emphasizing the word "coordinators". That made Ash  
a little angry.

"Why can't we go? We should come since we are May's friends." Ash  
said and looked at Drew.

"Don't ask me. Anyway, I have to go, just ask me if you need anything,  
May," Drew said to everyone and winked to May.

After that, Drew left. Dawn began speaking.

"I can't believe it. You are going to be in a ball and you have to pick a  
dance partner. You are so lucky. I wish we could go," Dawn said excitedly.

"Yeah, a party isn't fun without friends," May said and Dawn nodded.

"Shall we go back to the Pokémon Center? You have to heal your Pokémon,  
May, and I have heard that the Olivine City Nurse Joy has won the Nurse Joy  
beauty show!" Brock said, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

They walked out of the Contest Hall and everyone at the streets ran to May  
for an autograph. It took 10 minutes to get to the Pokémon Center, and it was  
just around the corner. They walked in and Brock ran to the Nurse Joy. His  
prize was to get Poison Jabbed by Croagunk. May asked something to Nurse Joy  
after she returned her Pokémon.

"Do you know where the judges are?" May asked and Nurse Joy pointed where  
they were.

"Thank you," May said and ran over to them.

Some minutes later, Ash, Dawn, Brock and Pikachu were waiting for May. May  
ran over to them with a huge smile.

"I managed to convince the judges to invite you," May said and Dawn got  
excited.

"We are? I can't believe it!" Dawn exclaimed and ran in circles.

"Yes, do you think Nurse Joy is going to be there? I have to ask her!"  
Brock said and ran over to Nurse Joy.

Then it was Ash, May and Pikachu alone. Both of them looked at each other.  
After some minutes of silence, Ash began to talk.

"So, do you have a dance partner?" Ash asked her and May blushed.

"No, somebody asked me when I was with the judges, but I am waiting for the  
right one," May said and Ash smiled a little.

"Oh, so you don't have any. Maybe you want to go with …," Ash began,  
but Drew interrupted him. He had 20 cameras behind him as he went to talk to  
May.

"May, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Drew asked, surprising  
May.

"What? I don't know what to say…" May said, shocked, and looked at  
Drew and Ash.

All the cameras zoomed in on May and Drew. Pikachu, who was sitting on the  
table, lost his ketchup bottle. Ash looked at May, who saw him looking at her.  
May was about to talk, but Drew interrupted her.

"I know your answer. My present for you is this," Drew said and kissed  
May on the lips as the scene was recorded by a camera.

May never felt anything like that and after Drew broke it off, May looked at  
him and Ash. Then some of the cameramen began to clap. May then saw Ash run  
out and almost collide with Brock and Dawn. Both of them watched Ash as he ran  
and then saw May and Drew. Then Drew spoke.

"I will be seeing you at the ball tomorrow, May," Drew said and he and  
the cameramen walked away.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked, but May interrupted her.

"We have to find Ash. He could be anywhere!" May said and was about to go  
out. But then Brock's arm stopped her.

"I'll go and find him. You take it easy. You've had a long day, May.  
You won the Grand Festival and got a kiss. I am never the lucky one…"  
Brock said and began running after Ash.

"So what was that all about?" Dawn asked again. May gave her reply.

After May's story had been told, Dawn was thinking about it. But her  
thinking was interrupted by Nurse Joy, who gave May her Pokémon back. Nurse  
Joy went back to the counter. Dawn began speaking again.

"So if I got this right, you like Ash and he like you. But Drew likes you  
too, and he kissed you. Ash thought that you liked Drew and not him. Am I  
right?" Dawn asked and May nodded.

"How can I say sorry? I screwed it up!" May said, but suddenly an  
earthquake hit the Pokémon Center.

May, Dawn, Pikachu and the others at the Center ran outside to find a  
Meowth shaped balloon flying over them. To the left was James. He had blue hair, and a Team Rocket uniform. To the right was Jessie. She had red hair and  
a Team Rocket uniform just like James, only a girl model. And in the middle  
was Meowth, who was white, had a coin like object in his forehead and a long  
tail. They where criminals and were always looking for Pikachu. This time, it  
wasn't a Pokémon, but a trophy.

Suddenly, an arm took Pikachu and another landed beside the trophy. Both were  
placed in cages.

"Prepare for us because we got double today!" Jessie said as she did a  
pose.

"Behind the cage as the prize says hey!" James said doing the same pose  
as Jessie.

"This time we're at the top!" Jessie said and did a new pose.

"And we did it without our usual slop!" James said as he mimicked  
Jessie's pose.

"The gift today is our work complete," Meowth said and joined both of  
them.

"Chasing is over and we're not yet obsolete!" Jessie said and looked  
down at them.

"Because of that, we have a meal every day!" James said and turned his  
back while looking at them.

"Jessie, I say!" Jessie said while doing a third pose.

"James, I yell!" James said while doing his third pose.

"And Meowth's a name!" Meowth said will looking down at them.

"Anywhere there is a prize in the world…." Jessie said and looked down  
on them.

"Team Rocket….." James said and looked down on them as well.

"….. Will be there….." Meowth said and looked down as the others Team  
Rocket members.

"To steal everything first!" All of them said at once.

"Wobbufett!" A blue Pokémon said. All five of the twerp crew began to  
laugh.

"That was a weird motto," Dawn said, making Jessie angry.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Jessie shouted.

"Give back my trophy and Pikachu!" May said, but James laughed.

"Go Gliscor, use XScissor!" A voice said and May looked back. She saw  
Ash, but he was more serious slooking than ever.

Gliscor flew up high and used XScissor on the balloon. The balloon broke and  
the trophy and Pikachu fell down at full speed. Then another XScissor hit the  
cage, freeing Pikachu and the trophy. Pikachu grabbed the trophy and landed  
on top of Gliscor. Then Gliscor flew back to Ash. Everybody around him clapped  
as May and Dawn ran over to Ash. Then Pikachu gave Ash the trophy. Then they  
heard a voice and Team Rocket managed to come out from under the balloon.  
James took a Pokéball and Jessie did the same.

"Tangela, I choose you! Use Vine Whip on that Pikachu!" James screamed as  
a Pokémon with tentacles all over came out.

"Yanmega, come out! Sonicboom on Gliscor!" Jessie screamed as a bug that  
was green with red eyes came out.

May took up a Pokéball and tossed it. From it came Glaceon.

"Glaceon, use Iron Tail on Yanmega!" May screamed.

"Help her with Brick Break, Gliscor!" Ash said will holding the trophy.

Glaceon slammed Yanmega and Gliscor hit Yanmega in the head that made it  
collide with Tangela. Tangela and Yanmega then smacked into Team Rocket as  
well.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said to his companion.

Then Pikachu used Thunderbolt, which made Team Rocket blast off. Everyone  
clapped and went back to the Pokémon Center and home. As everyone went back,  
Brock managed to catch up with them as they were standing. He was exhausted  
and looked at Ash. Then Ash gave May her trophy back without looking at her.  
The surroundings were quiet, without the exception of Pikachu, Glaceon and  
Gliscor.

(That was intense. You have a good Iron Tail, Glaceon.) Pikachu said while  
looking at Glaceon, making her blush.

(Thank you Pikachu, you are so cute.) Glaceon said and blushed even more.

(Look at the lovely couple, Pikachu and Glaceon sitting in a tree…)  
Gliscor  
said. Pikachu glared at Gliscor.

(Don't say it aloud. If you say it, Glaceon is going to Ice Beam me.)  
Pikachu said, but Gliscor smiled.

Ash walked back to the Center and May ran after him.

"I didn't mean to kiss Drew, Ash." May said, hoping to make Ash look at  
her.

"It's okay, May. You didn't mean to kiss him at that moment. You wanted  
to kiss him at the ball where even more people could see it," Ash said as he  
returned Gliscor and went to his room.

Dawn, Brock, Glaceon and Pikachu ran over to May. Then May went to the  
girls' room where Dawn met up with her while she was laying on the bed.  
Brock and Pikachu went to Ash's room and closed the door. Then Dawn went to  
sleep and May soon after went to sleep as well. Glaceon slept right beside  
her.

The next day…

May woke up at 1:00 pm. She thought about Ash all night. She saw nobody in  
the room beside Glaceon. Then she left them for some sleep while she took a  
shower. After the shower, May got dressed. By now, Glaceon was awake.

"Do you want to go for some food?" May asked Glaceon.

(Yeah!) Glaceon said as May went to get some food.

At a table, May saw Dawn and Brock. They were eating as Dawn talked about the  
ball. May took some ramen and joined them.

"I am so excited for the ball!" Dawn said as May sat down.

"Me too, there are so many goodlooking girls around here!" Brock  
exclaimed and looked at Nurse Joy.

"Do any of you know when it starts and ends?" May asked them and Brock  
answered.

"Yes, it begins 8:00 pm and ends at 12:00 am," Brock said.

"Good, since I am not looking forward to this…" May said. The others  
knew why.

Then Drew came in with some cameramen. He walked up to May.

"Hello darling, looking forward to the ball?" Drew asked May.

"Actually, I have to tell you something, Drew." May said, looking at  
Drew.

"You don't have to tell me. I know what you are going to say," Drew  
said and kissed May again. It was just as the last time. The kiss was intense,  
but May didn't want this to happen to her. She wanted to his with Ash. Then  
Drew broke the kiss and went with the cameramen.

"See you at the ball, my darling."

May couldn't believe it. She kissed Drew in front of cameras. Then  
suddenly, May turned around and saw Ash in the window. He held some flowers,  
which May could see were plucked by hand. Then Ash ran away and tossed the  
flowers in a garbage can.

May began to cry and went back to her room. She locked the room so neither  
Dawn nor Brock could follow. She went to her bed and cried.

"I didn't mean it, Ash. I am so sorry!" May sobbed to herself.

Outside, Dawn and Brock were looking at the door. Glaceon was also looking  
at the door. She did not like it when her trainer was crying. Then Brock said something to Dawn.

"I know how she feels, but it is hard when its true love in the air."  
Brock said and went back to the table.  
7:45 pm…Brock, Dawn and Glaceon sat there for more than 5 hours. Then May's door opened and Dawn went straight up to her. May walked to them.

"We have to go the ball." May said and went outside, depressed and sad.  
She walked to the Contest Hall with Brock, Dawn and Glaceon right behind. May  
went to the judges and the others went to the crowd.  
The Hall was full of coordinators. And there was food and multiple banners.  
Then the clock went to 8:00 pm and the Contest Hall became dark. Then some lights came on the stage and one of the judges, Contesta, began to talk.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Johto Ball Festival. We present you  
the winner, May Maple!" Contesta said and May walked up. When she came up  
she faked a smile, but only Brock and Dawn knew it wasn't for real.

"May's dance partner may now come up as well," Contesta said and Drew  
came up with a huge smile. He took May's hand and Contesta continued.

"Then let the ball begin!" Contesta said and everyone with a partner  
began to dance.

May and Drew danced and Drew smiled at everyone he saw. Then the cameramen  
came in close while Drew was as close to May as possible. Three hours later,  
May was exhausted and sat with Dawn and Brock. Dawn had danced twice. Brock  
danced with nobody, unable to get a date. Then an earthquake hit the contest  
hall and a pink hand took May and dragged her away.

Then Dawn and Brock saw Team Rocket. The roof was gone and the Team Rocket  
Balloon was flying over them. They had May in the air, and they began their  
motto.

"Prepare for trouble from beyond the skies!" Jessie said as the smoke  
continued to rise.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!" James said while the smoke  
slowly cleared.

"An evil as old as the galaxy..." Jessie said when the smoke was gone.

"...sent here to fulfill our destiny!" James said.

"Plus, there's me!" Meowth said and made a pose.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said while doing a  
pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said while doing a pose  
as well.

"Jessie!" Jessie screamed out.

"And James!" James yelled.

"And Meowth are the names!" Meowth said.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe..." Jessie said while looking at  
the sky.

"Team Rocket..." James said and looked at them.

"...Will be there..." Meowth said in his usual highpitched voice.

"To make everything worse!" All of them yelled.

"Wobbuffet" Wobbuffet said will the others where done.

"When did you begin to kidnap people?" Brock said to them and James  
answered.

"Not normally, but we got a special commission to do it. I think you know  
who he is; I think his name is Drew." James said. Jessie smacked his head.

"You can't tell them who we work for, now we are going to get bad  
reputation!" Jessie said while everyone was looking at Drew.

"Did you hire them, Drew?" Brock asked. Drew nodded.

"Yeah, since May only liked Tomato Boy. I thought that I could get her  
trust by getting her kidnapped and then I could save her!" Drew said and  
looked at May.

"WHAT?! You think getting me kidnapped and then rescuing me with ease is  
going to make me like you?! That is the scummiest stunt I've ever seen!"  
May screamed and tossed a Pokéball.

From the Pokéball, a Butterfree came out and flapped its wings.

"Use Stun Spore, Butterfree!" Drew yelled and a yellow powder came out  
and paralyzed everyone, except for Flaffy.

"Glaceon, block the attack with Ice Beam!" May ordered it and a white  
block surrounded them.

"You can let her go now," Drew said to Team Rocket, but they denied.

"We want more money for this," Jessie said as the two other nodded.

"Whatever, Butterfree, use SolarBeam," Drew ordered and a beam from  
Butterfree hit the balloon, causing Team Rocket blast off.

May fell down in top speed, but then a Gliscor flew in and caught her. The  
Gliscor flew back and carried her over to Ash. He thanked his Gliscor and  
returned it. He looked at Drew.

"Drew, Drew, Drew… Some things never change," Ash said and smiled.

"Just shut up and give May to me!" Drew said, making Ash laugh.

"You think I would?" Ash said and tossed out a Pokéball. From it came a  
Buizel. It was orange and had a long tail and a yellow ring around his neck.

"You want to battle? You are on!" Drew said and recalled Butterfree. Then  
he tossed out his Roserade. It was green and had a white band around his eyes.  
It had roses which were blue and red. Then the crowd moved and Drew looked at  
them.

"How could they move, I used Stun Spore…?" Drew said, surprised.

"I used Ice Beam to protect them," May said and looked at Drew with angry  
eyes.

"Whatever, I am now going to show you real talent. Roserade, use Energy  
Ball!" Drew shouted while Roserade made a green ball and threw it towards  
Buizel.

"Use Water Pulse to block, and use Dig!" Ash said to his Buizel. Buizel  
made a blue ball that collided with the Energy Ball. Then an explosion came  
out while Buizel dug his way underground.

"SolarBeam, use it on the ground!" Drew said to Roserade. Then Roserade  
began to store energy, but then Buizel jumped from the ground and hit  
Roserade.

Roserade got hit and were tossed back. Then all the dust was cleared and  
Roserade's eyes were exes. Then Drew recalled it and turned his face to Ash.  
His face was crazy and his eyes where wide open.

"It's over, Drew. You have lost. Everyone here has at least one Pokémon.  
You don't have enough Pokémon, so give up." Ash said and looked at Drew.

"No it's not! If I can't get May, then nobody should! Come out,  
Drifblim! Use Hyper Beam on her!" Drew yelled and smiled like an evil  
maniac.

The beam almost hit, but then Ash jumped in and managed to save her from the  
big Hyper Beam that destroyed the wall behind them. Then Ash ran towards Drew  
and punched him in the face. Drew fell down and then Officer Jenny came with  
some other police officers.

After Drew was sent to the Police Station, Officer Jenny talked to Ash. Ash  
told her everything that happened. Everyone went outside and Ash went to Dawn  
and Brock who were waiting for him.

"Once again, you saved the day," Brock said and looked at Ash.

"You are a true hero and a savior," Dawn said and smiled to Ash.

"Thanks, I think, but do any of you know where May is?" Ash said and Dawn  
replied that May was still inside the Contest Hall.

Ash walked in and saw the Contest Hall in ruins. After Drifblims Hyper Beam,  
some of the walls were destroyed. Then Ash saw May, who was sitting down and  
looked at the stars. Ash walked over to her, but a voice in his head stopped  
him. After what happened the two last days, Ash thought that May wanted to be  
alone after what he said to her. He walked outside, but May spoke to him.

"You don't have to go, Ash," May said. Ash looked back at May.

Ash walked closely to May and sat down beside her. Ash did not dare to look  
at her, but then May leaned her head against his shoulder. May closed her eyes  
and smiled as she talked to him.

"I'm sorry, Ash." May said and opened her eyes to see Ash starring at  
her.

"I am the one who have to say sorry. I should have listened to you and I  
should not act like a crybaby. I just couldn't stand it when you kissed Drew  
since I liked you May. Since the day I met you, I have dreamed that you and me  
could be together," Ash said as May starred at Ash. Then she turned to the  
stars and looked at them.

"We two have the same thoughts to each other, since I should have said no  
to Drew. And, from the begging from my journey, it was you who helped me. When  
I first meet you, it was the boy I loved the most. But I thought you liked  
Misty. You were so close to her when I saw you together. I was jealous and I  
dreamt that you and I could be together," May said and stretched her legs.

Ash then stood beside her, both looking at each other. Then May asked Ash  
something.

"When Drew kissed me the first time, what did you want to say to me?" May  
asked and Ash smiled to her.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the ball with me." Ash said  
and May looked at Ash.

"Well, if you want, we could dance now…" May said, hoping that Ash  
would say yes.

Then Ash took May's hand and took her to the dance floor, the only place  
where no stones were. Then Ash took his hand around May's wrist and May took  
her hand on his shoulder. Then both of them began to dance. Behind some  
tables, Gliscor and Buizel was eating. They watched their trainer dance with  
the girl he loved most. They also saw Pikachu with Glaceon watching the moon  
together.

Ash and May where dancing on the empty floor. May suddenly stopped and Ash  
looked at her.

"What is it?" Ash asked her.

"It's nothing. I just wondered where I should I go now," May said and  
looked at Ash.

"If you want, you could travel with me. I have heard that there's  
contests in the Orange Islands," Ash said and May smiled.

"I am so lucky to have a friend like you, Ash!" May said and hugged Ash.

"And I'm lucky to have met you!" Ash said and May broke from the hug  
and smiled to Ash as they leaned closer.

They became closer and then both kissed. Ash took his hand around her waist  
and May took both of her arms around Ashes neck. Gliscor and Buizel walked to  
their trainer and so did Pikachu and Glaceon. Then Dawn and Brock came in.  
They watched as Ash and May kissed.

"I never get a girl!" Brock cried out and Dawn sweatdropped.

"Yes, you can. You could take lessons from Ash," Dawn said and Brock  
looked at Dawn.

"That's a brilliant idea. I owe you, Dawn," Brock said loudly.

Behind the wall, Jessie, James and Meowth watched them as they kissed.

"I thought the twerp liked the redhaired twerp!" James exclaimed, causing  
Meowth to smack his head.

"Don't ruin the moment. The twerp has grown up. I am so proud…"  
Meowth said, starting to cry.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett said as it popped out from Jessie's Pokéball.  
With an annoyed sigh, she returned it. Team Rocket continued to watch the  
twerp and twerpette kiss as the clock hit 12:00 am.


End file.
